


Cunning plan.

by Prettyunique



Series: I ship that. [4]
Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Belinda meets Amy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Belinda is not the person she is on the show she's just an ex turned good friend.

Amy walks into the Waterhole.

 

"What can I get you?" The women at the counterasks

 

"Amy."

 

Amy steps away from the counter walking over to Steph's table.

 

"Hey." replies Amy

"This is my friend Belinda."

"Come now Steph, I'm more than that...we dated." replies Belinda

"A long time ago...it's not even worth mentioning." replies Steph

 

Belinda put's both hands to her chest pretending to be shocked.

Steph hits Belinda's arm playfully, smilling.

 

"Why don't you join us." asks Steph

"Oh, thank you but I only came to pick up lunch." 

"Ok, I'll see you later." replies Steph

"Yea." 

 

Amy walks back to the counter.

 

"So that's Amy huh?"

"Yes...why do you say it like that?"

"She's pretty." replies Belinda

"Ok...I know where you're going with this and you're wrong...Amy is straight."

"So were you till you meet me."

"That was different." replies Steph

"Sure."

 

Belinda watches Amy thank the women at the counter and head for the door.

 

"Hang on."

"Where you going?" 

 

Belinda catches Amy outside.

 

"Amy."

"Did I forget something." replies Amy

"No, I wanted to invited you to girls night."

"When?"

"Tonight." replies Belinda

"Can't tonight, I'm working late."

"Tomorrow then...come on I'm only in town for 2 more days. I'm sure there's someone who can watch your son for a night." replies Belinda

 

Amy looks at her.

 

"Steph said you had a son."

"Really."

"Yea, she talks about you a lot on the phone." replies Belinda

 

Amy smiles.

 

"Is that a yes."

"Umm...Ok yes, tell Steph to call me."

"Great."

"It's funny, she didn't mention you."

"Yea, funny that." replies Belinda


End file.
